LA PEQUEÑA VIDA DE YRE CONTADA POR ELLA
by Chrono1984
Summary: Algo de lo normal.


LA PEQUEÑA VIDA DE YRE CONTADA POR ELLA

(EL SUEÑO DE LA GLORIA)

Han pasado tres años, mi padre Gustavo y yo, Yre estamos ya radicados en Nápoles Italia, yo hablaba con mi padre a donde estaba mami Lunis como la llamabas él me decía, que se encontraba en el mejor hotel del universo, yo no le entendía por que soy pequeña. En la ciudad de Nápoles mi padre conoce a otro familiar perdido, su nombre era Gabrielle o su apodo; la presidentas pachona no sé por qué Ustedes se preguntarían cuantos años tengo, poseo 5 años cumpliditos, a mi padre lo contrataron para el Nápoles, un equipo del Calcio, le ofrecieron como 45 a 50 millones de euros. En cuando a mí, mi padre me inscribió en un colegio muy agradable y lindo lo que más nos gustaba de la escuela a mi padre y a mi era el uniforme para las chicas, dicho traje lo conformaba una mini falda, un saquito rojo, unos guantecitos blancos boticas negras y un sombrerito igual al del Che, cuando mi padre me veía con mi uniforme se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas, él me decía: Yre, tú te pareces a una creator del juego Ragnarok, lo único que te falta son unos aretes y voy a regálatelos, mi padre me obsequió los zarcillos, me dijo: son los mejores para ti Yre, me acuerdo un día que mi padre me recogió y me dijo: Yre quiero tomate una foto sola y otra conmigo y claro con el uniforme del colegio, las dos fotos quedaron muy lindas.

Pasando a otro lado todavía no les he hablado de mi tía Gabrielle o mejor conocida como la presidenta pachona, ella me dio una afiliación vitalicia para estar en el club de los pachones, mi padre también tiene una afiliación vitalicia, mi papá quiere mucho a mi tía Gabrielle que es una persona muy alegre y sonriente.

Volviendo con mi padre, él siempre me recogía todos los días del colegio, un día me dijo que él mandaría a hacer un sombrerito o gorrito igual a del Che para él porque siempre cuando me recoge me lo quita y se lo pone. Yo le dije.

-Te vez muy lindo padre-.

Y él a cambio me hace caer al piso a punta de besos para mi, padre me quiere mucho, yo le hago recordar a mi mami Lunis una cosa que siempre he tenido unos brazaletes de oro que mi padre me los regaló cuando apenas yo era una bebita, un día mi papá estaba jugando con el Nápoles llegaron dos personas a la casa, son dos amigas de mi progenitor eran Alimagia o Elizabeth una amistad del colegio la otra persona es una tía muy hermosa y claro cariñosa su nombre es Densha ellas me dijeron que se venían a vivir conmigo y mi padre, Ali y tía Densha me hablaron. Que era la persona más bonita y amorosa igual a Lunis, Yre tienes el amor y cariño de la madre y el carisma del padre ustedes también se preguntan como soy, en el colegio; yo en la escuela soy muy estudiosa, dedicada, alegre y muy juguetona, lo que yo recuerdo de mi madre Lunis y mi padre Gustavo me enseñaron que fuera una persona feliz y dinámica cuando fuera creciendo sobretodo, eso me lo dijo mi madre Lunis antes que se fuera al mejor hotel del universo ella también me dijo que cuidara a mi padre, por que es una persona inestable en sus emociones un día me fueron a recoger mis amigos del curso y del colegio lo reconocieron a mi padre gracias a su fama del equipo del Nápoles. Mi padre duró como 5 minutos dando autógrafos y tomándose fotos con mis amistades eso le gustaba mucho a mi padre le fascinaba por que la gente lo conocía como una persona de bien, pasando a otra cosa mis padre odia mucho a los paparazis y los periodistas de farándula el dice que los reporteros de farándula son personas sin alma que se meten en la vida ajenas de los demás individuos.

A él solo le gusta que lo entrevisten periodistas de la rama deportiva claro a ellos si le tiene confianza y hablan de todos los temas hasta los más profundos, claro hay periodistas o reporteros que mi padre los admira mucho como Quique Wolf, Georgina Ruiz Sandoval entre otros del canal de ESPN deportes y también comentaristas del canal de Fox Sport, donde hay una frase que me gusta de ellos y también a mi padre.

NO LO CANTE, NO LO GRITE, Y NO SE ABRAZE.

Ellos lo conocen desde que el jugaba en su equipo del alma Millonarios de Colombia mi padre es una persona muy reservada pero a la vez una persona maravillosa que sabe cosas de High Priest, un día me contó que los mismos periodistas de farándula lo culparon de la muerte de su primera persona sentimental llamada Goddess-June en otra ocasión me mostró una foto con ella observaba a mi padre muy feliz y alegre se le notaba mucho en él. daría su vida por mi como hizo cuando estaba hospitalizada no se por que quiero mucho a mi padre y también tengo un poco de su espíritu que me protege del mal.

Me acuerdo que estaba en el colegio en la clase de educación física en ese instante me acordaba de mi tía Densha y de Alimagia que son tenistas y mi padre futbolista como el colegio tenia campo de golf me llamó mucho no se por quepadre me compró todo el juego de palos y me llevó a un campo donde me dio los primeros pasos para aprender a manejar bien los palos de golf. Mi padre me veía como la esperanza de su vida me abrazaba, me besaba y me hacia sentir la persona mas feliz del mundo me daba todo los sentimientos que tiene por mi madre ya muerta; se que la persona que está escribiendo esto es mi padre real y esta lleno de cosas muy lindas.

Ya para el mes de octubre el me mandó hacer el traje de High Priest lo sacó del el catálogo de trajes y vestidos de su ex esposa Goddess donde sacó los modelos para nuestros disfraces para los dos, donde entramos a un concurso de embozos dónde ganamos la categoría padre e hija, salimos del lugar del concurso y fuimos a un lugar muy hermoso donde mi padre quería llevar a mi madre Lunis no se que me pasa se me están resbalando unas lagrimas de mis mejillitas extraño mucho a mi madre la quiero volver a ver, en este momento donde yo empecé a llorar el me subió en sus hombros donde mí padre y yo comenzamos a observar el firmamento y una estrella que esta alumbrado fuerte en el cielo y mi padre me dice:

Esa estrella que está alumbrando fuerte es tu madre que nos está cuidando desde ese lugar muy hermoso, ella no quiere que tu y yo estemos tristes-.

Cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año iba creciendo me estaba volviendo una damita muy hermosa y amorosa gracias a mis padres que amo mucho se que en mi mente pequeña guarda mis recuerdos de mis primeros años cuando yo era una bebita muy tierna y algo tímida se que mi madre nos está cuidando a todos desde el mejor hotel del universo donde se convierto en un hermoso ángel.

Esto fue un pequeño resumen de mis primeros 5 o 6 años por mi Yre Mora hija del mejor jugador de fútbol o una gran persona que me imagino cómo será su hija real gracias así con todos, se que tu humilde corazón está dolido pero vamos padre lucha te mereces todo y también mi madre Lunis que es otro de sus personajes inventados se que apenas tengo las fotos de mi madre que son un recuerdo gracias a todos por querer mucho los amo a todos

Cordialmente Yre Mora

Para terminar estas palabras son para ti Gustavo te alcanzas un persona muy especial que te merezca tu sentimientos vamos para adelante.


End file.
